With You
by Babycobweb
Summary: Sasuke was not okay before without Naruto. With him, he is. Warning: Self-harm, nothing too graphic. Title was previously "With You, I'm Okay".


A/N: Just to make sure you don't judge this story too bad this is my 3rd one. I was first going to make this a story but I decided to make it a one-shot. First ever yaoi story so cut me some slack, haha.

Warning: This contains boyxboy and some self-harm, so don't review and tell me how disgusting it is. **I GAVE YOU A WARNING.**

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

--

_Drip. _

Crimson flowed down a pale arm. It flowed onto the palm and past the fingertips to land on the ground.

A razor lay on the edge of the sink.

A tired Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked gaunt, dark bags under his eyes. He thought he had never looked paler.

He silently gripped the edges of the sink, blood smearing on the white porcelain.

Sasuke wondered why he didn't just cut deeper.

His day had started.

--

Sasuke hardly slept. Too many things about the past plagued him when he finally fell asleep. They came to him in dreams, and when he woke up shudders wracked his body.

Two hours of sleep was enough for him to function on. He knew it wasn't healthy, but there just wasn't any way for him to get more than that amount.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom after bandaging his wrist and grabbed a shirt off the chair, not caring to look at it. What he was wearing did not matter to him, nothing did.

He walked on his normal route to school that morning. Why he went to school he wasn't sure, it was hell there for him. Yet he kept going.

Sasuke neared the entrance of the school. Pausing for a second he stepped inside only to be blocked by a figure.

"Look who we have here guys," Orochimaru sneered, "The freak wants to get through." Sasuke was used to this by now. A few punches were sent his way, he wouldn't fight back, and he would walk away with some bruises. He knew people saw this happen but didn't do anything about it but he didn't blame them. If he was them Sasuke knew they didn't want Orochimaru to turn his attention him.

Orochimaru was just about to send his fist flying when he felt someone restraining him.

"I think it would be wise to refrain from hitting Mr. Uchiha," Iruka- sensei let go of his fist, "Now off to class before I send you to see Headmistress Tsunade."

Iruka looked around to the spot where Sasuke was supposed to be. Key word _supposed_ to be. He was nowhere to be found. Iruka just sighed and walked away to resume his previous business.

--

While Iruka had been confronting Orochimaru, Sasuke had walked off. He didn't need other people fighting his battles. Each time they did it was a blow to his pride.

Quickly grabbing his items from his locker he closed it and walked off to his class. Entering the classroom he took a seat all the way at the back, the last seat in the last row. He wanted to be far away from the other students. Slowly but steadily the other students filtered into the room.

While he paid no attention to the other teens one caught his eye. A teenager that he had never seen before strolled in. Sasuke noted that the boy had blond hair, sun-kissed bronze tan skin, beautiful bright eyes, and a ridiculous grin on his face. What Sasuke had failed to notice was that the boy _was coming towards him._

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto grinned and peered at Sasuke. Sasuke merely glanced at him with no expression. Naruto looked expectantly at Sasuke, as if he was waiting for a response. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He decided to give up for now and he took a seat next to Sasuke and stared at the front board.

At that exact moment the teacher strolled into class, with his nose in a book. More precisely the book was Icha Icha Paradise. After reading the title of the book Naruto stifled a laugh. His new sensei was a pervert!

Sasuke was hoping it wasn't one of those days that Kakashi Sensei slacked off and let the students do anything they want. Unfortunately Sasuke's luck was against him; it was one of those days.

"Just focus on other work from other classes or something, whatever. I don't care." With a wave of his hand the class scattered into separate groups. Sasuke had no idea how Kakashi kept his job, but it's not like anyone would report him to Tsunade.

It was then that he realized the new kid, Naruto was his name, were the only people not with a group of friends.

"Hey kid, want to hang with us? You seem cool." Naruto looked around the room to see if they were talking to him and realized they were. Sasuke knew they weren't talking to him.

"Um, yeah, sure. Can my friend come too?" Sasuke didn't even move when Naruto called him his friend. They had only met 5 minutes ago and they had barely talked, was this kid on crack?

"You mean that freak? We don't associate with his kind." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't want to hang with your kind then." With that Naruto turned his back to them and faced Sasuke. Sasuke had no notion of what to say. That was the first time in years someone his age had stood up for him. Naruto was about to say something but the bell rang.

They both exited the classroom. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto tried some friendly conversation.

"Gym." Sasuke hoped that after he had answered the question the blond boy would stop bugging him.

"Cool, me too." Naruto knew his response was lame but he didn't know what else to say.

Finally reaching the locker room they proceeded to change their clothes for gym. As Naruto was changing his shirt Sasuke saw an expanse of smooth tan skin, and he had the strangest urge to touch it. Glancing away, he banished that though and shoved his clothes in the locker and headed out into the gym.

Their gym teacher was standing there with hockey sticks and a puck next to him. Sasuke hated gym; Orochimaru always tried to hurt him as much as possible. The teacher blew his whistle and told everyone to grab a stick and break into two teams.

Straight across from him Orochimaru had an evil glint in his eye and smirk. Naruto didn't miss the looks that Sasuke was getting.

The game started slow then the aggressiveness grew. Trying to stay out of Orochimaru's way Sasuke had succeeded a few times. All the other times he hadn't Orochimaru had checked him with the stick or Naruto had blocked him. For some strange reason Naruto was helping him.

The teacher blew the whistle and told them to go change.

As soon as they got in the locker room Orochimaru sneered, "You're lucky your boyfriend saved you!"

Sasuke ignored the comment but he noticed Naruto had blushed slightly. Not dwelling on the matter the raven walked out as soon as the bell rang.

It was lunch time already. Every lunch Sasuke went outside and sat under the sakura three because no one ever bothered him here. That was until today. There was no way anyone would miss the unmistakable glint of blond hair in the sun. Sasuke inwardly sighed. He just couldn't get rid of this kid. Naruto plopped down on the ground next to Sasuke with his lunch.

"Sure is lovely out here, right?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Is there something you want from me dobe?" Why would this kid not leave him alone? He was nothing special. No one ever paid attention to him. Naruto's expression changed after he said this.

"Teme." Naruto stared Sasuke straight in his eyes. Looking into Naruto's eyes made him breathless. They were ocean blue with lighter blue mixed in.

"Want to come over to my apartment and play some video games after school?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"Maybe some other time." Naruto's smile drooped ever so slightly.

The bell rang signifying lunch was over. They both gathered their stuff together and went inside the school.

--

Naruto and Sasuke's friendship had been growing throughout the past months. Both of them liked each other but were afraid to admit it.

Sasuke was on his way to Naruto's apartment to hang out with him. Reaching Naruto's door he knocked and waited for him to open the door.

"Hey Sasuke, come in!", Naruto steeped back from the door, "I'm hungry, how about you?" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto headed into the kitchen, "Oi dobe, no ramen. I'll cook." Sasuke went into the kitchen and started to cook a meal.

As he was reaching to get something on the top shelf of the cupboard he heard Naruto gasp.

"Why do you do that Sasuke…?" Naruto had a pained expression on his face. He moved closer to him and took him hand then gently shifted his sleeve up. There were jagged cuts up and down his arm.

Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"What would make you hurt yourself like that?" Naruto was trying to understand.

Sasuke decided to tell him, "A few years ago my family was abducted, me included. We were tortured by someone of a rival company. I saw every bit of it. I was the only one out of my family to survive other than my brother. I don't know if he is alive or not, he left as soon as the police rescued us."

"Oh Sasuke…,"Naruto whispered.

At that moment Sasuke realized how close they were and he moved in to close the distance. He knew it wasn't a romantic moment he just couldn't help himself.

They backed away from each other, Naruto blushing. Sasuke was starting to think that maybe it was a mistake. That was until Naruto pulled him in for another kiss.

It was at that moment that he realized he would be okay... As long as he had Naruto.

--

Blech, I didn't like the ending. Review?


End file.
